Dark Void
Dark Void 'is an alien hybrid created and developed by Fera. He has attributes from various original aliens races that were also created by Fera. He is used within the ''Metroid fanbase but originates from Fera's currently untitled Sci-Fi story. In the original story he serves as an antagonist without choice. As an experimental hybrid, Dark Void has no name and uses his project name as a name. In the Metroid fanbase it doubles as his freelancer title. Life Dark Void is an experiment and was created and 'born' in a lab. His growth was advanced before birth so he could enter training immediately. When training began he was physically around the age of seven and trained by various personnel. The one to most frequently train him was Commander Zak Adams. Training under Zak caused Dark Void to adopt many of his work habits as well as a few of his views and beliefs. This had no ill effect on Dark Void who used them to his advantage. Dark Void grew into an adult body rather quickly and managed to become an efficient killer. His specialty with stealth made him an even more formidable opponent. He was deployed only once for a mission when the enemy of the military he served under had become a threat. Dark Void carried out an assassination mission without flaw. With high accuracy and stealth advantages behind him, it was no question as to why he was eventually deployed to help hunt down and recapture a rogue super-android. While on his mission to to recapture the super android, Dark Void uncovered unsettling information regarding his purpose of existence. The organization that ran the military he served abandoned work on the planet, their cover now lost, and Dark Void was left to decide what to do with his life. Wiping out what data he could about his origins, Dark Void left the planet and began a personal mission to disrupt the organization's plans in creating bioweapons. On one of his missions he'd meet a mercenary when she gets caught up in his mission's events. Dark Void lets his guard down long enough to be nearly killed, but the mercenary and her crew save his life in the end. After being treated Dark Void attempts to leave but his injuries are too much for him and he's forced to stay with the mercenary group. Reluctant to have anything to do with them, he refuses to explain what he was doing until the mercenary woman, Natalia, reveals that her past ties her to the same organization ultimately responsible for Dark Void's existence. When he learns this, Dark Void joins Natalia and her crew. He agreed to stay as long as they could work together against the organization and bring an end to it. A month later Jadzia Riae, a friend of Natalia's, joins the crew with a lead on the organization. Dark Void begins to cooperate fully as this happens and works with the two former experimental soldiers in bringing down their common enemy. EotP Existence Dark Void's history as an experiment remains the same, although he was created at a much earlier time by Casinth than in original story. He left because he was tired of his existence as a weapon for them, and because he felt betrayed by his creator. He does not openly speak about this and keeps the knowledge to himself. Early on in his career as a freelancer, Dark Void easily made a name for himself. He was unmatched in his profession until one mission led him to confronting Freelancer Nova who'd ended up pulling a bait and switch on him with his intended target. He lost his fight against Nova but she had spared his life instead of killing him. The ensuing argument was rough and Dark Void resisted her as much as possible, but in the end he accepted an offer to become her partner (or else he'd be handed over to the enemy and possibly killed as a result). They took on a mission together and it was rough for them. Dark Void was willing to leave and had tried multiple times, but they finished their mission (which had them allied at the time with a teenage rookie and a veteran freelancer with a past in the Galactic Federation). Dark Void stayed with Nova and the two eventually worked out their differences, becoming a deadly pair of freelancers. When Nova grew discontent with rising fame, she had decided to leave freelancing to pursue something else for a while. She gave Dark Void the option of dropping their partnership, but the hybrid refused to accept that option. He expressed that they were partners until one of them died and through that he had told Nova he trusted her enough to wait for her. She upgraded his stealth device so he'd stay safe before leaving him behind. While she was away he continued freelancing. Some time later the two reunited and continued their work as partners. Nova revealed to him where she'd been and what she'd done, making Dark Void the only one to know. They would eventually pick up a mission that led them to conflict with the Aran twins. Dark Void was partly responsible for convincing Nova to change sides when they learned their employer was not being completely honest with them. Personality Dark Void is a very quiet, anti-social, and serious individual. He tends to stay secluded from others if and when he can help it to avoid conversation. If he needs to talk he's blunt and to the point, never fooling around. As an artificially created lifeform he's not very understanding of some things but generally has a grasp on information. What he finds himself unsure about are relationships and how people live normally (AKA civilian life). He is very bitter and hateful of his origins and will snap at others if he's pushed too far on the topic, sometimes even being physically harming. Dark Void is also very confident in his abilities but still exercises caution at all times. He's also the type that likes to always be prepared and is definitely one to think ahead. '''NOTE: In EotP he's better educated, mature, and a bit more social. He's also pickier with his missions, always aiming to do more good than harm. Abilities and Weaknesses *'Sensory Organ' : The scythe shaped organ on Dark Void's head is referred to as his sensory organ. It is known to be very sensitive even down to touch. How it works, exactly, is unclear to all but Dark Void. This organ reacts to even the slightest movement around him, although it only seems to do so in regards to a living creature or person. There have been instances where it is bothered by machinery, but only a very specific variant. This organ allows him to know who or what is around him at all times, making it extremely difficult to flank him. *'Keen Eyes' : Going hand-in-hand with his sensory organ is his eyesight. Dark Void's vision is excellent and he can even see in the dark without aide, no matter how dark it may be. As a result of this, his eyes are sensitive to movement. This helps him seek out weak points as well as aim. *'Heightened Strength' : He was created with the DNA of two physically strong aliens, though the klorvok DNA was heightened with Anerian DNA. As a result he has a lot of strength behind him that can injure or kill if not restrained. This was done so he could make quick kills with his bare hands if need be. This strength helps him cling to surfaces with ease, even allowing him to stay on a ceiling for extended periods of time. *'Agility' and Jumping : With the body structure of a klorvok, Dark Void possesses their athletic abilities. He has the speed and jumping capabilities they're known for. His speed and agility are on par with a klorvok's, however, and not tampered with to be faster. His jump is greater due to more powerful muscles, but this also puts him at a disadvantage since it can make him an easy target if he jumps too high. *'Energy Storing' : Besides his skin and eye colors, along with the red muscle on his body, the only thing Dark Void gained from the Territe DNA was the ability to store and summon energy. When he summons energy, the red muscle all over his body will begin to glow. When he's done, the results become very clear. His speed and agility are greatly increased. He will be able to run and generally move faster until the energy is used up. It does affect his strength as well, so if he needs an extra boost, he will use this energy. Dark Void can transfer his energy to Territes as it's a natural ability to be able to share energy among them. To replenish this energy he simply needs to rest. : 'Weaknesses:' *Singling him out and severely out numbering him. *Long distance attacks (more so with sniping weapons). *Nova (He will protect her at the cost of his own life). NOTE: In original story he's protective of the mercenary, Natalia, instead. *Psychic powered opponents. *Contact, interferance or damage to the sensory organ. 'Specifics:' *Dark Void is known to adapt to situations and environments he's put into rather quickly, much like a Territe. *He needs time for it to happen, but he can think quick enough to alter or make plans on the spot. He doesn't always have the chance to think things through which can lead to consequences. *When making a kill he is quick about it, usually sniping a vital area (if he can) on the opponent such as the head or heart. Rarely does he overkill. *He actually prefers distanced fighting and is aware of his surroundings more than he lets on due to his sensory organ. *Dark Void is tactical and offensive support being trained to fight in close or ranged combat, with or without weapons. *Known weapons he uses often are a highly concentrated and precise plasma rifle, a wrist mounted shield unit, an energy blade and a highly advanced cloaking device. Energy blade is mounted on a forearm and can be changed to an energy whip if needed. Relationship with Nova The relationship the partners have in EotP is considered an odd one. Nova is a lot more hyper and childish in comparison to Dark Void, yet he handles her pretty well and seems to have a great amount of patience and tolerance for her. Nova is protective of Dark Void and will defend him if she feels it right. Likewise, Dark Void will do the same for her. He is able to keep Nova under control and looks after her as if she were a sister. In simple terms Dark Void balances out Nova and acts as a second conscience to her. It has been observed that Nova will flirt with Dark Void unintentionally. He doesn't speak about it or react, so it's unknown if he accepts or denies the flirting his partner displays. By his lack of response, it can only be assumed that he understands she doesn't mean it and therefore doesn't accept the flirts. Trivia *Dark Void is 7'6" (Seven Feet, Six Inches) tall. **He is actually taller than Nova who stands at 6'9" (Six Feet, Nine Inches). *He uses Territe, Alternate Anerian, Anerian, and Klorvok DNA. The Klorvok DNA is the base DNA and determined his basic anatomy. *"Dark Void" is often just abbreviated as "DV", which also works when addressing him. *He was planned to have an actual name but the idea was scrapped when he was made to be an experiment. *For now, his role in the Metroid fanbase is more expansive and important than it is within the original story he's used in. *In the original story he doesn't work with Nova. He instead works on his own until he meets Natalia and her crew. *He comes face to face with a certain klorvok in the original story. *Dark Void is known to actually have a fear of ever facing Salina Aran in combat. He holds a great amount of respect for her, however. *It is unknown how long Dark Void's lifespan is. As of right now he has not been in existence for even twenty years. *He has yet to have a full body reference drawn yet his appearance (beyond head) has changed many times. Gallery backviewvoid.png|Concept of a back view of DV's head. Art by Rinoaneko on dA. DVandNataliaByShadRen4ever.png|Sketch of Dark Void and Natalia by Gingerscoffee (deviantART). Category:Fanbase Category:Metroid Category:Original Character Category:Fera